User talk:DaughterofAchelois
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Francesca adams.JPG page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hey there. I would like to officially welcome you to the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki. My name is Ersason, but call me Ers. If you'd like, come chat to us on the Wiki Chat! See you soon! [[User:Ersason219|'Arion doesn't need a stable']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'He is more of a free spirit']] 21:40, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey DoA, can you come on chat so I can discuss plot idea's for An Odyssey? The Creator 19:33, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Insults... And you are under the illusion that I picked someone because they are this or that, just because... why? If I sense weakness, some bearing their neck - regardless if it is intellectual or physically, do you think I will hesitate to take a bite? I care not who Erason is, male or female, child or adult, gay or straight. All of these things are irrelevant to me. Evidently, you too are numb on the brain. Did you honestly think a mere mortal could predict anything I'm doing, my reasons behind anything? As I said to Erason, you are master of nothing. - Blaid 00:51, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello Again, welcome to my humble talk page. I am honoured, my first angry note on here. Thanks. BTW bad Twilight reference, I never said anything against you, well maybe I did, but honestly, I confess myself for being a 'mere mortal' I know what I am and I accept that. I know I am the master of nothing, after all, I haven't even finished my secondary education. I never said that I could forseen or predict anything you might offer to say. But let me tell you this, us mere mortals are the building blocks of life. With nothing, no imaginative, no creativity, no spark, then this would be nothing and you my dearest friend, would be non existant in this world that I have built in my mind. But I pose one question, what is relevant to you? DaughterofAchelois (talk) 01:02, December 30, 2012 (UTC) You know so little about human society, maybe something from my favourite mad man will open you eyes - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8E_v5wn0I0. Take a peek, he don't bite, hard... unless you're his darling twin brother. - Blaid 01:11, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Nice to know you can predict my death... I never knew you were the Oracle? New Job. I'm not scared of your looming prospect that you apparently have awating for me. I never knew that someone could be so vengeful, so willing to destroy another one's mind. I'll keep playing your little games, after all build up a resistance then voila your gonna get taken down. ps. Here's something you should do in your spare time..... hhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtN1YnoL46Q Ta-tar.... DaughterofAchelois (talk) 01:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Featured User Helloo, DoA, could you please get your characters for Bello Dorum done asap? Thansk! Fail whaling here. 15:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, DoA. Just thought I'd let you know something. If you already don't have a name for your Celtic demigod for Bello, I'm just gunna let you know that finding a first name is fairly simple, but for the surname if you want a true Celtic surname you're going to have to go to this link: bam . Press "Refine Search" and click on "Origin" and then make sure the box next to that is "is Celtic". Don't uncheck "Usage" which should say "Usage is Irish". Just thought I'd help. :) Fail whaling here. 17:51, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 20:52, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Come back D: You better read my books, and see the crappy movies also (talk) 19:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Can I not do the first chap? I'm busy doing HW and school stuff at the momment. The Creator 19:23, January 7, 2013 (UTC) DaughterofAchelois" Which will look like this: DaughterofAchelois Copy and paste that to your preferences (click wikitext) then there you go. Tell me if there are any stuff you want to change. Chase (Talk| ) 19:47, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Heyo, I added stuff to the tales of achelois. Look at them :D if you have any questions abotu a few just post on my talk page. Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 03:23, February 7, 2013 (UTC) XD thx, and go ahead and write if you want. I'm just in the writing mood for this collab, I even wrote a story at school :D and I came up with more stuff for storis. well again if you have any questions of the new story titls and what the story will be about ask me xD Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 23:01, February 7, 2013 (UTC) k, and sorry i didnt answer back ealier had some things to do xD and mwhaha starting to put in the new story from today Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 02:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC) sorry my computer was glicthy last night, I pressed edit but it didnt work :/ the story i wrote was lost cause the tab closed for no reason. Atleast I still have it written down, and cool :D Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 13:03, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I was at school! XD Also tomorrow im gonna be gone till like 5 or so, ACT's for 4 hours and then some fun with friends xD Also...Hallie has a love interest, also I came up wth another idea for a story that i just started to write at school :D *starts to go write the two stories the one form yesterday and one from today and the just started one* Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 23:19, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey DoA! Would you like to be a judge for the March contest since you won the February one? You don't have to if you don't want to. It's your choice. Just let me know. Clearly you're not feeling the aster 01:35, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok, would you like me and Hazel to judge with you or would you like to choose 2 other people? Hazel and I decided to make this an option. Clearly you're not feeling the aster 12:49, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Absolutely! I just had to ask. Thanks. Clearly you're not feeling the aster 20:35, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I changed the appearances of Hallie and Caleb, xD check them out and I hope you dont mind. Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 18:00, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D and just thinking that you wouldnt really liked that I changed there looks xD Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 18:04, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Lol, okay XD. good luck on the exams A! :D you'll get A's! Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 21:23, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Heeeyy. So, I know you is on vacation, but I need to know your pick for the contest winner is as soon as you see this message. I can wait until later and just announce the next contest without announcing the winner right away, buuuut again, asap. Thank you! The fault is not in our stars, but in ourselves. 17:00, March 31, 2013 (UTC) DoA, im sorry if this bothers you but I organized the tales of achelois a bit. It was getting crowded and long so i made indivual pages and added the page links to the tales of achelois with the titles Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk) 11:30, April 5, 2013 (UTC) its both of our DoA's :3 and okay then xDNuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk • ) 00:55, April 7, 2013 (UTC)